


Карз, ты просто космос

by Tachikoma_h



Category: Portal (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Illustrated, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure part 2: Battle Tendency
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachikoma_h/pseuds/Tachikoma_h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для WTF Combat 2014</p>
    </blockquote>





	Карз, ты просто космос

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Combat 2014

Мир. Столь прекрасный, столь восхитительный, столь привлекательный и эгоистичный. Самовлюбленный до одури и катастроф, яркий, словно само солнце и жизнь. Я никогда не видел таких насыщенных красок за всю свою жизнь, даже в самом начале, когда на Земле еще не было жизни. Я помню серый и бездушный камень, жаркую, красно-оранжевую, вечно голодную пустыню, холодные, скользкие леса и зелень вокруг. Я помню, как мы наблюдали рассветы и закаты из тени. Я помню, как впервые попробовали кровь и вкусили удовольствие отнятия жизни.  
Я помню блеск в глазах Эйсидиси, Вама и тогда еще юного Сантаны, когда мы осознали, что мир у наших ног, что мы вольны делать с ним что нам угодно и никто, ни одна живая или мертвая душа нам не указ. Мы владели этим миром, мы улучшали его, любили его, уничтожали и мучали.  
Я никогда не забуду огненные стены лесов золотой страны, песчаные бури, съедающие, изничтожающие буквально все на своем пути. Я слышу раскаты грома, когда океан не выдержал, щедро разливаясь, затапливая, давя силой своих волн великие каменные города.  
Я помню мир, я знаю его, я дышал и жил им, пока не встретился с сыном Джорджа Джостара, Джозефом.  
Странный человек, как и все люди, жалкий, бесполезный, убегающий при первой же возможности, но великий, сильный, ловкий и хитроумный. «Достойный противник» – говорил Вам, перед тем, как развеяться пылью. Ха! Достойный! Как бы ни так! Глупая букашка, которой просто повезло победить меня, Великого Карза. Если бы я в пылу битвы не забыл о том, как застывает лава в холодном, просто ледяном, воздухе атмосферы, я бы не дрейфовал сейчас в этом глубоком, чернильно-черном космосе.  
Джозеф Джостар, жалкая личинка человека, будь ты проклят!  
Из-за тебя великий и бессмертный, тот единственный, кто достиг и победил Бога, я летаю недвижимой каменой оболочкой, не могу ни пошевелиться, ни толкнуться, ничего не могу, только наблюдать за своим королевством. Земля, она прекрасна – лазурно-голубая, васильковая и ультрамариновая. Словно сама смерть – исчерна-синяя, холодная. Словно жизнь – густо-зелёная, изумрудная, неспело-салатовая. Белая, молочная, как туман над рекой, инисто-меловая, словно разум. В последние годы она стала золотой, словно рассветные лучи, словно само солнце делиться своим цветом, сияет, словно драгоценный металл, искрится, словно ртуть, и никогда не гаснет, не утихает.  
Земля не дает мне покоя. Она, словно кровь, словно камень Азии, – красная, алая, пурпурная, багряная. С нее постепенно исчезают краски, она становиться ржавой, коричневой, серой и пыльной. На ней часто появляются огромные огненно-красные круги-шары, после которых она кричит о гибели, чернея мрачными и гневными дырами и впадинами. Она молит меня избавить ее от страданий плоти, но Великий Я не в силах помочь несчастной. Изо дня в день, из года в год, из столетия в столетие я наблюдал за ней, за ее медленным угасанием и, когда я осознал, что зря цеплялся за покинувшую меня надежду, я решил отринуть все и уснуть вечным сном. Я решил, что прекращу думать и останусь всего лишь камнем, который помнит и знает. Великим и могучим, тем, кого не убил даже космос.  
Но внезапно я увидел яркий луч, едва не задевший меня. Он исходил с Земли, словно кто-то пытался достучаться до спутницы Земли, до Луны. На ней возник яркий оранжевый диск, и оттуда вылетело нечто, чему я затрудняюсь дать определение.  
– У-и-и-и-и-и-и-и-и-и-и-и-и-и! Космос! К-О-С-М-О-С! Обалдеть, космос!  
– Настоящий космос! Я в космосе! Ха-ха!  
– Позволю себе заметить, что в данный конкретный момент мы…  
– Камешек! Да это же камешек!  
– Камень! Камень в космосе!  
– Да, это он. Итак, «камень» — общее название всякого твердого ископаемого, кроме чистых металлов или песка.  
– Плывем к нему! Уиииииии! Камешек, мы к тебе!  
Я не могу понять, что это за шумные существа. Это не люди, это какие-то металлические шары с горящими посередине огнями, оранжевым, зеленым и розовым. Они разговаривают. Как они могут быть лучше и величественней меня? Невозможно!  
– Камешек, ты такой классный!  
Меня глядят. Чем эти шары могу меня гладить? Но щекотно. Я замечаю тонкие палки, выгибающиеся во все стороны и под любыми углами.  
– Мы теперь будем с тобой! Будем дружииииить! Парни, сюда! Какой он клевый! Уиииии!! Космос! Мы с ним в космосе!  
– А еще можно представить на его месте GLaDOS и пинать. Ему ничего не будет, он даже ничего не почувствует.  
– Нет-нет, никак. Смотри, какое у него личико! У-ху!  
Меня крутят, щекочут, тыкают и бросают между собой, толкают и пихают. Со мной, Великим Карзом, дружат! Уничтожить! Я должен выжить и уничтожить эти жуткие шары! Я смотрю на Землю. Предательница! Так ты отплатила мне за все то, что я с тобой делал? За то, что мы с тобой пережили? Ненавижу!  
– Камешеееееееееееееееееееееееек! Давай в догонялки играть? Ты водишь? Уииииии, – модуль хлопает Карза по попе и с хохотом отлетает на несколько метров.


End file.
